


Not Creepy

by GtheChickadee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Incest, Blowjobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GtheChickadee/pseuds/GtheChickadee
Summary: I am back, my god it's been literal years. This is just a small drabble I did on my new tumblr https://gthechickadee.tumblr.com/Please enjoy while I am still stuck in Homestuck hell





	Not Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, my god it's been literal years. This is just a small drabble I did on my new tumblr https://gthechickadee.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please enjoy while I am still stuck in Homestuck hell

Dirk drooled like the absolutely gorgeous cock on his laptop screen was in his mouth instead of his uncle’s. Jake English was notoriously hard to find on any porn site on the whole internet.

Aside from, of course, his weird uncle’s encrypted website. Using D’s subscription, Dirk searched through the mounds of straight girls grinding on smuppets to find the really juicy stuff.

Jake was in early works, so early it was in the era when Bro used to star in his own films. There were five videos with Jake in total, and, thank god, they were mostly all gay in genre. A few of them had some two random girls in them, which Dirk decided to check out purely out of interest. Like the rest of Bro’s videos, they had an introductory scene where all the actors are introduced with an interview. The two girls seem cute enough, not Dirk’s type (mostly because he’s gay), but Jake is introduced and that’s where his attention is locked on.

He’s shown to be 21 at the time, and absolutely still fucking sexy. Rather than the jacked, lumberjack dilf he is today, he has a more athletic build, and a clean shaven face. His hair is longer, messier, and Dirk bites his lip thinking of how hard that shit will be pulled in these videos.

Skimming through the first video, Dirk gets a general idea of what is happening. Bro and Jake are doing the fucking, of course, and the girls are just there for extra padding. Dirk doesn’t really pay attention to the girls, just Jake.

My god that cock.

That beautiful fucking dick is everything Dirk wanted on this beast of a man and more.

Dark ruddy tan, and glistening with lube, (ignoring the vagina he’s fucking) Dirk watches as the tantalising foreskin pushes back from the head as he sinks into the chick with a groan. A deep groan that Dirk really wants to hear rattling around in his skull.

Before getting comfy and getting his dick out, Dirk skips back to the page of videos to pick another one. There are three videos featuring him and Bro alone, which is a bit creepy to watch your uncle fuck someone but Dirk’s raging teen boner really doesn’t care.

A particular video that catches his eye is one involving Bro, Jake and a fleshlight. After the standard “yes this is consenting brutal sex enjoy” interview, the video starts incredibly well.

Bro, for once, on his knees getting dick slapped by Jake’s insanely hot cock. His shades are off, dark citrine eyes shiny and contrasting against the paleness of his skin. D always said he got Bro’s genes somehow and Dirk was somewhat thanking that right now because this made it incredibly easy to put himself in the scene.

Jake has his back pressed to the dark brick wall, casual pose matching the lazy smirk on his face. Gripping the base of his cock, he lightly rubbed the wet tip against Bro’s cheek, leaving an obvious smear of lube and precum.

“Want it?” Jake’s voice is high and teasing, and Dirk has to strip to distract himself from the whine he wants to let out in response to the question.

Bro just pants, tongue darting out to lick his lips and then rest limply like a dog out of his loose jaw. In his other hand,

Jake holds a fleshlight, which he sinks slowly over his cock. The fake pussy is absolutely dripping in lube, which runs down Jake’s great manscaped balls. Dirk bites his lip to keep himself from also sticking his tongue out.

Jake lets go of his dick, jerking himself with one hand and moving to grab a loose fistful of blonde white hair.

“Yeah baby,” his deep, breathy voice rumbled through the speakers of the laptop. Dirk should get his headphones.

“Know you want it.” Bro, as if pushed on by the spirit of horny Dirk, leaned forward to lap wetly at the entrance of the toy, getting a taste of that dick he and Dirk so badly wanted. Jake groaned, head tipping back, hand sliding through the soft locks and gently manoeuvring the porn star’s head back.

“No no no darling, you have to ask.” As cheesy as the porn dialogue was, every word rumbled out of the speakers and slipped into Dirk’s ears like the best of music.

Each word made his hand speed up.

By the end of the video, Jake was sitting on the ground, Bro sitting in his lap, pants down and dick out. The brunette was jerking the both of them off, their dicks tightly squeezed in the overly lubed toy. They panted into each other’s mouths, tongues occasionally wetly sliding together as they kissed.

Dirk was so close to orgasm, so so close.   
But it was the last video that pushed him over the edge.

Jake liked to get fucked.

Starting with Bro and Jake making out, the camera panned upwards whilst well below both of them to show an obviously butt plug stuffed in Jake’s ass. Bro was feeling up that deliciously plump butt, long fingers reaching and grabbing the base of the plug to tease.

The whines Jake let out.

The moans.

He humped Bro’s leg desperately, panting against the pale skin of his partner. Bro teased him, pulling it out only to push it back in, as well as acting out the poorly written shit porn lines.

Dirk could only focus on Jake anyways.

The video progressed much slower than the others. This video was dedicated to teasing Jake, slowly tearing this athletic, muscular man down to a whimpering twink who literally begged for dick.

Bro fucked him over the arm over some couch that probably badly needed disinfecting. The couch arm showed off the arch of Jake’s back nicely.

One hand on Jake’s hip, the other tightly gripping a fistful of black hair, Bro fucked slow and deliberate into Jake, making him beg and thank him.

Dirk didn’t need any more pushing to cum, which he did all over his stomach, having stuffed his shirt into his mouth in order to keep it clean and out of shooting distance.

He panted, not letting the high of orgasm stop him from saving the video links to his own personal laptop for later.


End file.
